Panems Ray of Sunshine
by galyog
Summary: What if it all happend a year earlier? Katniss and Peeta won the 73 annual Hunger Games and they have to mentor. But they didn't expect their tribute to fall for a career. AU. CatoXOC. Rated T because its the Hunger Games. My first fanfiction ever! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_'I'm running in the middle of absolute nowhere, searching for an escape of something that I fail to recognize what it is. I'm not sure I want to figure out that mystery, though. I feel myself stumbling upon a large rock, and I fall face-first to the ground. I'm in great shock and the fear starts to take over. I feel a large, inhuman body hovering over me and a second after I feel it's about to attack, I feel a weird feeling. It kind of feels like… like fingers that prod my arm?'  
_  
I slowly open my eyes, letting myself adjust to the light and instantly see a face staring at me.  
I gasp, backing up and nearly falling off my bed before I realize that the face is my brother's face. "Good morning, Nona." Eddy, my twin brother says. My name isn't actually Nona, its Ramona. Nona is a nickname given me by my twin brother Edwin, though everyone calls him Eddy. It started when we were two years old and Eddy just couldn't pronounce the letter R. He tried to say my name many times but for some reason he was only able to say Nona, by that confusing the M with another N. Since then the nickname stuck and nobody even bothers to call me otherwise, they know I won't respond.

I have 4 older brothers, one the same age as me. We live in the seam, the poor part of district 12. I have a loving father and over protective brothers who love me a lot, too. My mother died when me and Eddy was born. She was in bad shape for a long time and a birth of not one, but two babies just finished her. Sometimes I feel guilty over it, but I know that it wasn't my fault. Since then my dad was single, not giving love another chance. I know he loved my mother, but I think that it is unhealthy, the fact that he's stuck in the past. Oh well, who am I to judge about love matters? I never even had a boyfriend, not to talk about a date.

"Nona?" Eddy asks. I realize I zoned out. I do it quite often, actually. I can zone out for hours if nobody snaps me out of it. "Sorry, Eddy. Good morning." I sound a bit sleepy but I don't mind. Eddy smiles a little and stands up. "The reaping is in two hours. You should start getting ready." As soon as he says that I immediately feel goose bumps on my skin. He looks at me and gives me a small sad smile before kissing my forehead. "Don't worry." He messes up my hair a little and laughs when I scowl. He leaves the room and I sigh. I start getting up and make my bed. I hear voices coming from the living room and smile to myself when I recognize them. One of them belongs to my best friend, May. We know each other from the wrestling team in school and basically most of my friends are from there. I quickly run out of the bedroom, shouting "Good morning!" and hugging her from the behind. She grins at me and quickly turns to hug me back. "Good morning, sugar." She calls while messing with my hair. "Why is everybody messing up my hair today?!" I pretend being sad and I see Daniel, my 18 year-old brother smirking at me behind Mays back. I stick out my tongue at him and he pretends being offended. I giggle a little while detaching myself from May.  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck." Her grin is already wiped off her face and she holds my hand and squeezes it. "Good luck for you, too." I smile softly and squeeze her hand as well. She nods at me and kisses my cheek. "See you at the square! Wear something nice!" she jokes while going to the front door. "You too!" I yell while she closes the door behind her, flashing me one last grin. I sigh.

I go into the bathroom and strip out of my pajamas. The bath tub is already full and I get inside. I shudder a bit. The water is cold, but that's okay. I'm used to it and it's pretty hot outside so I'm feeling alright. I start scrubbing myself clean, not missing a single spot and when I'm done I get out, draining the water because I know I'm the last one who needed to get ready. I start drying my hair when I decide looking at my self in the mirror. I rarely do that, because I truly don't have anyone to impress but my friends, who accept me for who I am and not for who I am not, but today I check myself. Today might be the last time I see myself before I change. So I stare at the slightly cracked mirror and examine myself.

I have long, fiery red straight hair that reaches a little bit above my bum, and bangs that reach my eyes. I'm not fond of my eyes, they are very light blue and they look a little… dead. I don't mind that much though. My skin is ghostly pale and I have some freckles on my nose and cheeks area, and very little on my arms. I'm not tall, I'm approximately 5 foot 3 tall but I'm considered very short compared to my family. The shortest person after me is Eddy, and he is 6 feet tall. He's _"short"_ because he haven't finished growing, though I did. The tallest is my dad, who is 6 foot 5. My mother and I are very similar. She was about my height, and looked like me- but her eyes were deep blue instead of the pale shade of blue that my eyes have. Her hair was short, and it was a bit curly in its ends. There isn't a lot of red-heads in district 12. My mother was a merchant. The familiar story of a merchant and a miner. All of my brothers look like my dad, the usual seam look- black hair, olive skin, grey eyes… All of them except Eddy, which has the same red hair and pale skin, though his eyes are grey and his hair is very short and curly.  
I guess I'm considered attractive, but none of the boys who ever "liked" me ever made a move. I scowl a bit at the thought and wrapped myself in a towel, heading toward the bedroom. I share the bedroom with Eddy, Daniel and Benjamin, my 20 year old brother. Daniel is the youngest after me and Eddy. I walked inside the room when I stopped at the sight of a beautiful dress. I never wear girly things since all the clothes I get are from my brothers when they were about 11, before they became giants. We prefer spending money on food rather then clothes and fabrics.  
I gaped at it a little. I knew it was my mothers. It was a navy blue collared dress, with 3 buttons at the top and short sleeves. The fabric was soft, something that is probably worth a lot. I saw a matching pair of flats, about the same color and a silver necklace with a tiny heart on it. I started to get dressed, still a bit shocked. The dress reached my ankles and flowed perfectly. I decided that a low bun will do just fine and called my dad, mainly to thank him, but also because I needed help with the necklace.

The moment he walked through the door, his face lit up. "You look just like your mother." He said with a sad smile on his face. I threw my hands around his torso, hugging him and without hesitating he hugged me back. "Can you help me with the necklace?" I asked, and he nodded. I handed him the necklace carefully and he closed it shakily. I know it's hard for him, I'm probably an exact copy of my mother but I just don't know how to react. I smile at him once again and we walk out of the room. The reaping is in 30 minutes. The odds are not in my favor. I have about 12 slips. That's a lot less than some people I know, but it's still not very good. Eddy has 15, and Daniel has 30. We all try to contribute, but Daniel is very protective and try's to do only the best for his family.

The walk to town was quiet. None of us talked. We had no reason to. On days like this we all feel strangely connected. United. Together. When we get to the Justice building Eddy takes my hand and squeezes it, trying to comfort me. I hate needles. It's kind of an irrational fear of mine but I just cannot stand them. I close my eyes and he walks me to get checked in.

"Name?" the lady is already familiar with me so she tries to do it quick. "Ramona Zedler." I say, and Eddy pulls my hand forward. She quickly pricks it and I open my eyes. The worst part is over. For now. I give Eddy one last squeeze and blow a kiss to Daniel, Benjamin, Timothy, Jackson and my dad.  
Timothy and Jackson are twins, too. They're 23 years old. I barley see them anymore though. They try their hardest in the mines. I go to the 16 year old girls section, standing beside May and Charlotte. Charlotte is a good friend, though we talk only at school. She's not in my wrestling team. I don't blame her, not once was I bullied by mean girls because wrestling is considered "manly", and "unladylike." Those girls soon got a piece of my mind. I may be nice to everyone, but when you get on my nerves, you better run.  
"Nona, you look wonderful." Charlotte commented. I smiled shyly at her, replying "you too. You both do." May just smiled a bit back. She is worried sick. She has 23 slips, and her younger brother just turned twelve. I know I better not mention it.

All too soon The mayor goes to the front of the stage, reading his speech about the dark days. I don't listen. Instead, I pay attention to anything but the mayor. Right now I'm looking at Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, last years winners. Star crossed lovers. Couldn't just tear them apart. Haymitch isn't mentoring this year. I'm sure he's glad he can stop leading innocent children to their death.  
A glimpse of an obnoxiously bright green suit and a fluffy pink wig snaps me back to reality.  
Effie Trinket walks to the front of the stage, looking dumber than ever. "Welcome welcome, Now the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of District 12 in the 74th annual hunger games. " She smiles brightly and makes her way to the girls glass bowl. "As usual, ladies first!" She swirls her hand around the hundreds of slips that there is, finally picking one. She takes it greedily, walking back to the microphone. "Ramona Zedler!" her voice booms. I feel both May and Charlotte tense beside me. The rest of the girls clear some sort of a path. I furrow my brows and then I get it. I'm Ramona Zedler. Oh, god.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ramona Zedler. Ramona Zedler. Ramona Zedler.  
_The name echoed again and again in my head. "Hurry up, dear." Effie Trinkets voice snapped me again in to reality. I begin walking stiffly to the front of the stage, fists clenching and un-clenching constantly, and I breathe deeply, with a desperate attempt of calming myself.  
As I finally reach the stage, Effie places me in the front of the stage and I stare at an unknown point. A distant one. "Now, how old are you, Ramona dear?" Effie's overly-excited voice asks me. "16." I answer, happy to find out that my voice is not as shaky as I thought it would be.

She once again smiles to herself and pats me on the back. "Good, good. Now, moving on to the men!" I avoid looking at the guy section. I avoid moving my gaze from the bird my eyes stuck on. But I feel the sudden urge to look at the 16 year old boys section. Eddie looks at me. Fear and desperation is written all over his face. And I get why. The name Effie picked is the 13 year old Rory Hawthorne. As Katniss Everdeen's best friends little brother. Now I know there is absolutely no chance I'll get out of the arena alive.

In a second Rory is standing next to me. He's about my height, and he looks scared to death. Now I do the one thing not a single tribute from district 12 has ever done. I smile. A soft, comforting smile. To Rory, to my brothers, to everyone. Rory seems less tense. Katniss looks desperate. And I just smile.  
"Now, a round of applause for this year's tributes for the 74th hunger games!" Effie cheers. Silence. She sighs and tells us to shake hands. I squeeze Rory's hand softly, comfortingly. And we are lead of to the justice hall.  
I sit on the sofa. The room is small, nice. Rich, considering its district 12. The doors snap open reveling my family. Now I'm not comforted anymore. I start crying and they run for me. They whisper soothing words and say "I love you's" repeatedly. My brothers try to tell me I'm quick, I'm a good wrestler and I can win this but we all know that I just can't kill Rory and I'll have to protect him until one of us dies. After 15 minutes the peace keepers come to escort them. We all shout "I love you's" until the doors close. I wipe the tears that escaped my eyes without me knowing and the door is already opening for the next guest.

In comes the wrestling team and Charlotte, all crying. Now the tears come back full force. We all just cry and hug, we don't talk. We don't need to talk. They all kiss my cheek, and squeeze my hand. The peace keepers once again escort them out of the room and I'm rewarded with one last guest. Gale Hawthorne. I guessed he would come. He loves his brother and I bet he's heartbroken that he couldn't volunteer for him, for being 19 years old. He looks a bit awkward, but I can see his red-rimmed eyes and stuffy nose. "I'll keep him safe. Well, as long as I can." I start, my voice shaking, knowing this is difficult for him too. He nods at me. He hugs me stiffly, clearly not knowing what to say and leaves. He doesn't need to wait for the peace keepers. He heard what he needed to know. His brother is safe. Well, as safe as he can be.

I sit for twenty more minutes by myself, waiting for the peace keepers to take me to the train station- and after those 20 minutes they do. We all silently walk, and I wipe any last tears that managed to slip. The train station is swamped with photographers and me and Rory just ignore them, though I try to smile. Try. I get on the train to my doom and the doors close. Effie is showing us our rooms and once she leaves I shut the door quietly behind me. My legs suddenly feel like jelly and I fall. I hug my knees and start crying quietly. I think about home, my family, my upcoming death… mostly about my death. Ever since I was eleven I got scared of the reaping and tried to find ways I would have a chance of surviving the games. In health class, I looked for main arteries and the exact location of internal organs. At home, I practiced a bit with knife throwing. I did pretty well, I still do but it took me a long time to get to the point of the knife actually sticking to the wall. And I also joined the wrestling team. I was paranoid but can you blame me? At least I'm not going to die on the first day. Hopefully.

Effie knocks on my door. "Dinner in 30 minutes!" she calls. I noticed I'm still on the floor. I fell asleep. I decide to take a shower and change my clothes. I walk in to the bathroom and gape a little. So many options! I start unbuttoning my dress while I still look around my childishly. I spot buttons. And more buttons. I have no idea what they do. And I can see a shower and a bath. I don't think I have time for bath. I also spot lines of shampoos and soaps and conditioner? Whatever. I get in the shower, and press on a button. Streams of freezing water pour down on me and I jump away from it. I press on another button. Burning hot water. The third time I press a button a stream of warm water pour on me. I sigh in relief and choose soap. It smells like apples, and it's liquid. Odd.

I scrub myself with it, and move on to my hair. I come out of the shower smelling like apples and vanilla, and as soon as I come out, a blow-dryer dries me and leaves my hear soft. I braid my hair and wrap myself in a big fluffy towel. I walk to the closet, looking all through the clothes. I finally decide wearing a black skirt that reaches my ankles and a white sweater. I never wore feminine clothes. Well, except at the reapings. I decide to wear socks only. I don't feel like walking in shoes. I wonder how Effie's gonna react.

The moment I open my bedroom door I see Rory, with his hand raised. I smile at him, leaning on the door. "Yes?" I smirk with amusement. He blushes, mumbling "Nothing." Quietly and quickly walks to the dining room. I trail after him, wiping the smile of my face when I reach the dining room. It has a table, a big one, with so much food on it.

I don't know why, but I'm mad. I'm mad that the capitol makes so much food that it could feed my family for a month, and then throw it when there's leftovers. I'm mad and I feel depressed and maybe I shouldn't sit but I know I will. I sigh and take a sit, piling up my plate. If there's so much food, I don't want to waste it. Katniss and Peeta start rambling but I don't listen. It's not about anything important anyways. When they talk to me I ignore.

I want to make it easier for them to choose to save Rory. And for that, I need to make them completely hate me. I need to start acting like a major bitch. And ignoring them is the first step.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I'm so sorry for the late update. I seriously had absolutly no IDEA what to write in this chapter.  
****I ****will update sooner, no worries. **


End file.
